


Positive Reinforcement

by MythologyGirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne Makes Mistakes, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is a mess, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Discussion of Abortion, Father-Son Relationship, Hal Jordan Makes Mistakes, Hal Jordan is Green Lantern, Hal Jordan is a good parent, Hal Jordan is a mess, Hal and Bruce are meant for each other, I am writing this as I go, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is a cinnamon roll, Jason Todd lived a hard life, Jason is a Dork, Jason is adorable, Jason is being forced into prostitution when Hal and Bruce find him, Jason is taken in by Bruce Wayne at a younger age, Jealous Dick Grayson, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hal Jordan, Omega Jason Todd, Overprotective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Hal Jordan, Slow Burn, They both love Jason to bits, Underage Prostitution, Welcome to where canon gets thrown of a cliff, mentions of child death, there are no concrete plans for this, they just don't know it, they try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: Hal Jordan wished he had never even heard the name Bruce Wayne, let alone slept with the man it belonged to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I am going to continue this one. The struggle just to write this little bit was real, but I love BatLantern and Omega Hal and Omega Jason so much and I really wanted a story like this! Please let me know if you know of any Alpha!Bruce/Omega!Hal stories, even better if Jason is their biological son!

Hal’s life started to fall apart the moment he found out he was pregnant.

He should have realized earlier. If only he had taken his symptoms more seriously than just a bad flu then maybe. Maybe he could have gotten rid of it. 

Maybe he could have avoid everything that had happened because of it.

He was too far along. Too late in the pregnancy to do anything other then go full-term. He had started to show and people started to question. It wasn’t long before the air force had figured out he had lied about his status as a beta, that Hal had been taking scent represents.

It took them less then a month to have him dishonorably discharged and packing. The beta and alpha officers whispering as he was escorted off, his small baby bump barely showing beneath his t-shirt. 

There was only one thing he could focus on past the numbness and feeling of shock. He wasn’t going to be able to fly anymore.

A sense of bitterment welled up in Hal’s gut. This was all that damn rich playboy’s fault for not using protection in the heat of the moment. It was all this baby’s fault for taking root and making a home in his stomach like an unwanted parasite.

Hal felt bile rise up in his throat at the thought.

No, it wasn’t the kid’s fault. The little womb clinger was probably going to get the burnt of everything. Hal was hardly the responsible, caregiving omega type like his gender would suggest. He always craved adventure, the thrill of doing something dangerous. The former air force officer doubted he would be a good parent to this pup at all. 

Briefly he entertained going to Wayne, letting the alpha know he knocked Hal up, but the omega quickly shook that thought off. The playboy bastard probably wouldn’t even recall sleeping with him with the amount of omegas and betas that threw themselves at his feet everyday. Hal would just end up as another face in the sea of people claiming to pregnant with the millionaire’s pups.

Hal placed a shaking hand on his stomach. This kid deserved more than that, deserved more than what Hal thought he could give. He just didn’t know what to do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal Jordan experiences the joys of pregnancy and has a hard time dealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a lot of typos in this since I have yet to read through it and for that I apologize. I would also like to apologize for how crappy this chapter turned out in general and the long wait for it.
> 
> I was listening to all my writing and suddenly got the motivation and inspiration to write this. It probably has to do with all the BatLantern and omega Jason fics I have been reading and rereading. Seriously, there needs to more of those. Someone please help feed this addiction.
> 
> Anyway, here is chapter 2. Hopefully, you all enjoy it and it is not complete trash despite the lack of editing and speed writing that happened.

The pregnancy had to be one of the hardest things Hal had ever had to deal with outside of witnessing own his father’s death.

As the months dragged by Hal’s stomach grew rounder and more firm as the pup inside him continued to develop, making it difficult for the omega to move around. It was torture for Hal, who loved risk and adventure, to have to sit down most days and watch reruns of the ‘Golden Girls’ on his small television or reading a book. Normally reading wasn't one of Hal's to go to pastimes, but the little parasite seemed to like it. It always settled down when Hal started to read outloud and the former pilot would do just about anything to stop the kicking against his spleen and bladder. 

He was getting kind of tired of rereading ‘Lord of the Rings’ though. The only book he owned, a present from a birthday long past. He considered going to the library to get something else, but the thought of others seeing like this made him anxious. An instinct to keep his pup safe as well as his own hidden fear that it would make his situation more 'real.'

What was worse though was the cravings. Hal never dealt well with spicy foods, yet the was all he seemed to want to eat these days. Dark chocolate bars with chili pepper flakes or the dreaded jalapeno peanut butter sandwiches seemed to be what the pup wanted to live off of and it always made his stomach churn unpleasantly. He didn't enjoy all the times he had become acquainted with his rusting toilet bowl.

He was in his final term when his savings started to run dry and the pain and constant sickness drove him into a an act of desperation. He ordered a two-way plane ticket to Gotham. Wayne was going to take responsibility for this. Whether he wanted to or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal finally gets to Gotham, but things don't go exactly how he planned them to. Not that he had much of a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am finally back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, especially since I am not sure this chapter was worth the wait.😅 I really want to go back some day and rewrite this story as at this moment I am kind of just winging it. I have very little idea about what I want to happen other than some stuff in the middle and I still think I am really lacking a lot of detail in this. Hopefully, you all like it and don't think it is too atrocious! 😉
> 
> On a side note for anyone that is interested there is going to be an Omega Jason Todd Week from July 29th to August 5th. Please check it out if you want to participate. I am going to try myself since there is never enough omega Jason in the world. (Never enough omega Hal in my opinion either!)

By the time the plane landed in Gotham Hal had begun to regret his decision to seek out Bruce Wayne. He had spent most of the flight stuck in the tiny bathroom thanks to motion sickness, which only served to agitate him. Before his pregnancy, he had loved to fly. It was what he was born to do. (The little parasite apparently hated it with how much he had started kicking against Hal's sides.) Now he was sure he was just aggravating the other passengers with the scent of illness and distress that he must have been giving off. The little pains in his stomach since he had boarded causing him to moan in agony after every heave. He had nearly every other omega passenger checking on him and the flight attendant had gone by the bathroom at least 4 times to make sure he was fine.

It had been a relief to be back on solid ground even if he spent another 15 minutes kneeling in grime in the Gotham City airport's bathroom dry heaving before grabbing his luggage and hailing a taxi. His stomach rolled and not just because of the smell of piss and alcohol permeated around him. The pains in his stomach getting worse instead of better. He couldn't have been happier to crawl out when it finally pulled over next to one of the largest buildings in Gotham City - Wayne Enterprise. 

Quickly handing over a few crumpled twenty’s that he pulled from the pocket of his maternity sweatpants to the driver, not even bothering to gather his change, Hal took a deep breath before waddling through the automatic doors. As he walked closer to the reception desk, the more self-conscious he became. Normally Hal wouldn’t have cared what anyone else had thought of him, but that was before he was outed as an omega, before he became pregnant and was about to probably get into a scene with one of the richest men in the world outside of Oliver Queen and Lex Luthor over if Wayne was the baby’s daddy or not. 

“Can I help you?”

Hal barely contained a cringe at the receptionist's haughty tone. She was looking at Hal as if he was yesterday’s garbage, taking in his stained t-shirt and sweats. 

“I need to see Wayne.” Hal coughed releasing how rude he probably sounded to the woman, an alpha going by her scent, and quickly amended his wording. “Mr. Bruce Wayne.”

“Do you have an appointment,” The receptionist's, Lucy going by her name tag, asked. One of her immaculate eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

“Well, no.” 

“Then I am afraid you can’t see him.”

“Listen, I came a long way,” Hal fumbled. He hadn’t known what he was expecting doing this. There was no way he would just be able to walk in and see Wayne. He should have just ambushed him at his house. “I have something important to discuss with him.”

Lucy looked down at his protruding belly. She let out a derisive sniff. “I can see that. Let me assure you sir,” her words were harsh. “That you are not the only omega to come by here claiming to be carrying a Mr. Wayne’s _pup_.”

The way that she addressed his child, the way that she had been looking at where his pup rested inside him with such a look of disgust made Hal want to bare his teeth. She had no right to take to him like this, to talk of his pup like this. As if they were just to be pushed aside and forgotten.

“I need to talk to Wayne,” Hal said again, a little growl entering his tone.

Lucy was unimpressed, her scent becoming stronger, more aggressive in an attempt to cow Hal enough and send him simpering off with his tail between his legs. Hal bristled. This lady clearly didn’t know him if she thought Hal Jordan was going to back down from a challenge. However, before things could come to a head, a piercing pain shot through Hal’s abdomen. He barely caught himself on the counter in front of him before he fell to the ground. He could feel his sweatpants grow damp as fluid began to drip down his legs and onto the tiled floor.

Hal heard shouting, but he couldn’t make out the words, the pain of the contractions coming on fast. They were close, too close. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his back and legs, lifting him up from his half standing position. A warm, familiar scent invading his nostrils. A sense of protection and home wrapping around him like a warm blanket. Hal made a questioning, fearful noise as the person carrying him began to move.

“It’s okay.” The mysterious alpha shushed him gently. “You’ve gone into labor. I am going to take you to the hospital.”

The voice was just as soothing as the scent. Hal wished he could figure out who this was, why they sounded so familiar, but everything was so muddled. His vision was blurring from the tears of pain and he was having a hard time focusing on anything other then keeping himself awake. Before he knew it, Hal was being placed in the back of a car, the alpha climbing in after him. The alpha pressed Hal’s face into the scent gland on his neck trying to get the omega to calm down enough to breath through the pain and it was then that Hal knew this was Bruce Wayne.

The omega could feel the confusion radiating off the young entrepreneur. He wanted to tell the alpha that this was his fault. That he was going to be a daddy and Hal a mommy and that he hoped he was at least going to acknowledge this pup existence. That he better acknowledge this pup’s existence when Wayne sent all those words and demands scuttling back down his throat on another choked moan. 

"Do I know you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and again, I truly hope you all enjoyed it! My longest chapter yet and perhaps the one I am the least confidante in so far. I have received a ton more support for this story than I ever dreamed of getting and I can't even begin to tell you all how much I appreciate all the kind words and kudos you have given this little piece of writing. I love you all. Seriously, you are all fantastic! 😘💕 Also, currently this is not edited at all so I apologize for any and all mistakes.
> 
> Oh, also if anyone wants to get a hold of me on tumblr, my tumblr is openthingsatrandom. I used to have another one that was the same as my username here, but I kept forgetting to switch between the two of them and ultimately decided just to use this one.


End file.
